parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine In Fantasyland
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in "Alice In Wonderland" May 2 2013 Cast: *Alice - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Alice's Sister - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dinah - Rufus (Kim Possible) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Thomas the Tank Engine *Animal Chase - Tree Face & India (Who Framed Roger Rabbit & Peter Pan) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Quincy & Leo (Little Einsteins) *Walrus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Carpenter - Thumper (Bambi) *Mother Oyster - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Simba (The Lion King) *Flowers - Princess Electria, June, Annie, The Canary Sister, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Pumbaa, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sister, Lady & Tramp, Garfilled, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Henry, James Percy, Edward, Gordon, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Caterpillar - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Crysta (FernGully) *Bird in the Tree - Mothra (Godzilla) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tugly Wood - Various Animal *Card Painters - Erine, Bert and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gang Character *Queen of Hearts - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) Scene: *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 2 - Sawyer is Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 3 - The Run on the Tigger ("I'm Late"/"The Wonderful Things about Tigger") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 4 - Sawyer Meets Jose Carioca/The Bottle on the Table *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 5 - The Arrival of Sawyer ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"Everbody Wants to be a Cat"/"The Cacus Race") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 6 - Sawyer Meets Quincy & Leo ("How D'Ye and Shake Hands") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 7 - "The Tiger and the Bunny" *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 9 - A Lion with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 11 - Sawyer Meets Louis the Alligator/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sawyer *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 13 - Sawyer Meets the Cheshire Elephant ("'Twas Brilling") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 14 - (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 15 - (Part 2; The Tigger Arrives Again) *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 16 - The Tugley Wood *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 17 - Sawyer Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Elephant Matriach, the Queen of the Hearts *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 19 - The Cheshire Elephant Appears Yet Again *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 20 - Sawyer's Trial/"We're Gonna Find A Way" *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 21 - Sawyer's Flight/"Pink Elephants On Parade/The Finale *Sawyer In Fantasyland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Alice Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Alice's Sister Rufus.jpg|Rufus as Dinah Tigger.jpg|Tigger as White Rabbit Jose Carioca.jpg|Jose Carioca as the Doorknob Clopin.jpg|Clopin as Dodo Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Dodo parrot Tree Face and Indina.jpg|Tree Face and Indina as Animal Chase Quincy and Leo.jpg|Quincy and Leo as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as The Walrus Piglet.jpg|Piglet as the Carpentar Simba.jpg|Simba as Lizard the Bill Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo The Cheshire Cat Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof